Vacaciones
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: En una estación de esquí ha habido un reencuentro entre amados... ¿Con final feliz? .:Two-shot:. Reto de enero.
1. Primera Parte

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. Yo solo escribo estas palabras.

* * *

El fuego crepita delante de mis ojos mientras mi mente vaga por los hechos sucedidos hoy.

Tus gestos, tu risa.

Tus ojos.

Nuestro reencuentro después de tantos años.

Mi mente no puede parar de pensar en ti, aunque sé muy bien que no debería. Ya no.

Porque no eres mía.

Porque cometí un error.

El fuego calienta toda la estancia, pero no penetra en mi corazón, que está frío. Ha estado así desde que me fui, dejándote aquí sola, a la espera de mi regreso con una promesa de un niño –porque entonces lo era– como única esperanza. Una esperanza que se rompió al no volver. Al menos, hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Por entonces… ya me habías reemplazado, en tu vida. En tu corazón.

Pero no te culpo.

Los copos de nieve caen, poco a poco, sobre la blanca superficie de la montaña, fuera de dónde me encuentro ahora. Probablemente enfriando un poco más el ambiente. Me acerco al ventanal para observar el paisaje, añorando aquella época, aquella vez hace unos años en la que aun podía llegar a soñar en tenerte a mi lado.

Cuando aun había esperanza.

Algo se enciende en mi interior, haciendo que necesite expresar lo que llevo dentro. Algo que llevo reteniendo demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no vendría antes¿Por qué haría caso a mi madre en lugar de a Mei-Ling o a mí mismo? – Mi voz suena desgarrada, pero a medida que voy hablando va subiendo de volumen sin que pueda evitarlo. Sin que quiera evitarlo– Soy un imbécil, joder. ¡Ahora ya es muy tarde! La he perdido para siempre… Todo por no volver a tiempo –Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. Ahora solo faltaba que mi cabeza procesara las palabras y todo volvería a la normalidad… O eso espero. Mi voz es ahora un susurro y en mi boca se dibuja una triste sonrisa sin que pueda evitarlo–. Ahora que parece que ha encontrado a alguien que la quiere, espero que sea feliz.

Por fin había reconocido lo irreconocible. Por fin había renunciado a ella… Y, aunque era doloroso, también era, en cierta parte, liberador.

Ahora podía dejarla marchar… para siempre.

Aunque eso significara vivir sin ella.

* * *

Primera parte de este two-shot.

Creo que es la primera cosa no-romance que hago... O al menos, no romance empalagoso (Aun)

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo habéis leído. Mañana más ;)

Besos!

Neko


	2. Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. Yo solo escribo estas palabras.

* * *

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Se había levantado para tranquilizarse después de la pelea que había tenido con Haruo, pero al oír una voz se había detenido a escuchar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba que sería Shaoran quien estuviera allí. Y mucho menos diciendo cosas como aquellas. 

"_La he perdido para siempre_"

Aquellas palabras dolían. Sobre todo después de lo que había tenido que pasar, de lo sola que había tenido que estar. Oyó cómo suspiraba y, asomándose a la sala, pudo ver como se sentaba delante del fuego. Parecía derrotado. Ella también suspiró.

Era extraño. Precisamente acababa de discutir con Haruo precisamente por Shaoran y su situación respecto a él. Según Haruo, durante aquel día no había parado de prestarle atención, de mirarle y de dedicarle sus mejores sonrisas "_Le has mirado con unos ojos con los que me gustaría que me miraras a mí_", le había dicho. Lo cual era una tontería. Simplemente había estado tratando de ignorar a Shaoran todo lo que podía. Pero no podía decir que no le había hecho ningún caso, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Después de casi diez años sin ver a la persona que ha ocupado tu corazón, de repente aparece para ir contigo de viaje de fin de semana. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pues algo la había afectado, como no. Pero tampoco era para ponerse así. Además, seguro que eso de las miradas que decía Haruo era mentira. No le miraba de ninguna manera especial… De hecho, intentaba no mirarlo en absoluto.

¡Pero es que lo había echado tanto de menos! Su cara, sus ojos, su pelo. Había cambiado, pero no demasiado. Simplemente… había crecido. Madurado, dirían algunos. Tenía los hombros más anchos, era más alto…

Todo eso daba igual, porque él se había marchado. Prometiendo volver pronto. Pero ni siquiera le había llamado o le había escrito una carta. Le había hecho sufrir. Y aunque ella fuera capaz de perdonárselo, ahora estaba con Haruo. Y no podía hacerle eso a él. Porque lo quería, y mucho. Había estado con ella todo el tiempo que había necesitado un hombro para llorar –porque no quería preocupar a Tomoyo– y había sido un muy buen amigo. Así que cuando le pidió para salir con él, no pudo decirle que no. Y llevaba con él… 3 años. Tres tranquilos y normales años. Intentando olvidar el pasado. Y justo cuando creía que lo había conseguido, volvía a aparecer…

Suspiró de nuevo. Pero debió hacerlo más fuerte, porque ahora él se giró hacia la puerta y la pilló contemplándole.

- ¿Sakura?

Oh, Dios. Su voz también se había vuelto más grave. Y cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre –lo cual había pasado varias veces durante aquel día– una sensación extraña recorría su estómago. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?

La estaba mirando, y a cada rato que pasaba, su corazón se iba acelerando más y más. Notaba que se estaba poniendo colorada, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y tampoco podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que la miraban cuestionándola.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

- El suficiente –Dijo ella asintiendo. No sabía de dónde le había salido la voz, y menos de una manera tan… segura. Pero estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma en ese momento.

- Y… ¿Qué piensas?

Se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué contestar… ¿Qué podía hacer¿Lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que no importaba nada de lo que había pasado¿Qué le hiciera prometer que se iba a quedar o que le dejaría seguirle allá dónde fuera? La idea era tentadora, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Haruo¿Iba a abandonarlo? No podía hacerle eso… Pero ahora, por otra parte, podía ser feliz con Shaoran. Porque había vuelto _por ella_. No había sido casualidad… ¿Seguía queriendo lo suficiente a Shaoran como para perdonarle lo que había hecho y confiar en él?

Tomó una decisión, y, sin contestar a la pregunta, se marchó corriendo por el pasillo.

--

Su huída le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber: Era demasiado tarde. La había perdido definitivamente. De hecho, había huido de él.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras las lágrimas que no se había atrevido a derramar en todo aquel tiempo se agolparon en sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Puede que no fuera muy viril llorar, pero eso ahora daba igual.

Tiempo después, no supo si fueron minutos u horas, Sakura volvió a aparecer en la puerta. Su rostro mostraba serenidad y sus ojos… seguían tan hermosos como siempre. Con ese brillo característico con el que había soñado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en China. Al ver que no se acercaba, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?

Ante sus palabras, se acercó hasta su posición para sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Notó que esa serenidad era tan solo aparente y se preguntó por qué. Aunque supuso que pronto sabría la respuesta.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró las palabras que definitivamente cambiarían su vida.

- He dejado a Haruo.

Una puerta se abría delante de sí, dándole todo lo que momentos antes creía perdido. Entonces se percató de que estaba tensa, como si no supera cual iba a ser su reacción. O quizá fuera porque llevaba demasiado tiempo callado sin darle una respuesta. Inmediatamente se levantó y le hice levantarse a ella.

Y la abrazó. Muy fuerte, tal como le habría gustado hacer mil y una veces mientras no estaba con ella.

Como lo haría durante el resto de sus vidas.

_Te quiero_

* * *

**Y... Fin**

**Bueno, ya ven que el final es empalagoso hasta más no poder (Y como no, con el felices para siempre), pero es que si no, no sería una historia mía P.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que lo hayáis leído. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. **

**Si veis algún fallo, nunca estaría de más que me lo dijérais ;)**

**Por cierto, este fic es para el reto de Enero de Retos a la carta (El link está en mi perfil ) )**

**Besos!**

**Neko**


End file.
